Daydreams And Whispers
by FrenchCandy
Summary: "Contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, elle ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de s'évanouir. Elle voit juste le visage de Rachel." Post 3x14. Centré sur Quinn, mais beaucoup de Faberry.
1. Such A Waste Of A Young Heart

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi._

**AN :** J'ai vraiment aimé le dernier épisode, mais la fin est vraiment horrible, donc... J'ai décidé de voir ce qui pourrait arriver après l'accident. Ca sera une histoire courte (3 chapitres, probablement), et centrée sur Quinn, mais avec beaucoup de Faberry, évidemment :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p><em>Isn't it strange that you can be someone today<em>

_Tomorrow can take that away from you_

_Isn't it strange that you can care for someone so_

_You hold on tight just to let go_

x

Elle sait ce qui va arriver avant même qu'elle ait fini d'appuyer sur la touche pour envoyer le message. Sa mère l'a pourtant souvent prévenue – _Quinnie chou, ne téléphone pas au volant, ça peut être très dangereux_ – mais, pour une fois, elle ne l'a pas écoutée.

Elle **devait **répondre à Rachel.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de lever les yeux et de voir la voiture louper le stop avant de lui rentrer dedans.

Elle entend le crissement des pneus, le bruit assourdissant du choc entre les deux automobiles et le vacarme que fait la tôle en se pliant. Elle sent l'odeur de l'asphalte chaud, d'essence et des pins qui surplombent la route. Un goût de brûlé et de sang lui emplit la bouche.

Puis rien.

Juste une douleur intense. Qui lui brûle tout le corps.

(_Oh mon Dieu faites que quelqu'un arrête cette souffrance je vous en prie_)

Elle ne tient que quelque secondes avant de s'évanouir. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, elle ne voit pas sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de perdre conscience.

Elle voit juste le visage de Rachel.

(Elle se demande ce que ça dit sur elle.)

x

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est allongée sur un brancard.

Des infirmiers et des infirmières sont autour d'elle, en train de s'affairer, tous criant plus fort les uns que les autres. Il y a beaucoup de sang, et elle a vu assez de séries pour comprendre que ce n'est pas bon pour celui qui l'a perdu.

Elle met quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'est le sien.

La douleur revient soudain, plus forte que jamais, et des larmes lui brouillent la vue. Un médecin s'aperçoit qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, et, la regardant gentiment, il lui promet que tout ira bien, qu'ils vont la mettre dans une ambulance qui l'amènera à l'hôpital, et que l'on prendra soin d'elle là-bas. Que tout ira bien. Tout ira bien.

Le _tout ira bien tout ira bien_ sonne comme une litanie dans sa tête, alors qu'elle sent (non, elle **sait**) que c'est faux.

Elle n'a même pas la force de lui dire cela.

Sa vision devient de plus en plus floue. Elle recommence à voir des visages, ceux de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaît.

Ses parents.

Sa sœur.

Ses grands-parents.

Ses amis ( Santana – Brittany – Tina – Mercedes – Mike – Puck – Kurt – Blaine – Finn – Sam – Artie – Rory – Sugar ).

Beth.

Rachel.

La figure de cette dernière est si vivante qu'elle ne sait pas si elle est réellement devant elle ou si c'est son esprit qui lui joue des tours.

Elle ne sait plus grand chose, en vérité.

Sa bouche réussit à murmurer le nom de la petite brune avant que l'un des ambulanciers ne l'anesthésie.

_Rachel_.

(_S'il te plaît, ne te marie pas avec lui. S'il te plaît, sois là quand j'ouvrirais les yeux._)

(_S'il te plaît._)

x

Elle n'est pas consciente. Pas vraiment.

Parfois, elle est dans un endroit blanc, calme, où elle n'entend rien, ne sent rien. Parfois, elle sent qu'elle est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, et la douleur la dévore tellement qu'elle est incapable de faire autre chose que respirer.

Elle réfléchit. Elle n'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

À la fois où ils avaient discuté, avec Kurt, de la tentative de suicide de Dave, et au fait qu'elle n'avait pas compris comment ce dernier ait pu vouloir se tuer. Comment celui-ci pouvait souffrir à un point tel qu'il ait décidé qu'il préférait ne plus rien ressentir. Qu'il préférait tout arrêter plutôt que de continuer à essayer.

Mais désormais, elle a aussi le temps de penser à sa propre vie.

- Sa première fois avec Puck

sa grossesse

ses mensonges

_(je pensais pourtant avoir une chance de faire quelque chose de ma vie_)

son père

sa mère

sa sœur

Finn Puck Sam

_(je veux juste que quelqu'un m'aime_ )

l'adoption

faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé

Lucy Caboosey

(_que quelqu'un m'aide s'il vous plaît)_

RachelRachelRachel

ses erreurs

Shelby

(_JE suis sa mère)_

Beth

Rachel se marie avec Finn

(_ne fais pas ça, ne l'épouse pas, je t'en supplie_) –

Peut-être que maintenant, elle comprend ce que Dave a ressenti. Ce qu'il a décidé.

Elle sait qu'elle devra elle aussi choisir, à la fin, entre la salle blanche et silencieuse, où elle ne ressent rien, et le monde réel, où tout fait mal.

Elle devra elle aussi choisir entre la mort et la vie.

Elle a toujours pensé que c'était une décision facile.

(Désormais, elle n'en est plus si sûre.)

x

_But the nights can't hide the days,_

_That the tears roll down her face,_

_And the light hits those eyes as she's dying to say_

_Just take me away from all that I am..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Le premier chapitre est très court, mais les suivants seront plus longs, promis. En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ; n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ah, et les chansons sont Carry Me On de Michael Rossenback, et All That I Am de Parachute.


	2. She Is The Healing, I Am The Pain

_Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient._

**AN :** Enfin, le second chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à l'écrire, mais je dois avouer que j'étais pas mal occupée ces temps-ci (beaucoup de travail :/). Pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai fait plus long que le précédent. En tout cas, merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewé la fiction, qui l'ont mises dans leurs alertes, etc. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. :)  
>J'espère que vous apprécierez !<p>

* * *

><p><em>When you're dreaming with a broken heart,<em>

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees _

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

x

Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est ainsi, plongée dans un état entre la vie et la mort. Quelques jours, peut être, mais ce pourrait être aussi bien quelques heures ou quelques années.

Elle alterne toujours entre la salle blanche et la réalité, mais les choses changent petit à petit. Désormais, quand elle est dans son lit d'hôpital, elle peut parfois entendre les gens parler. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'ils disent (elle est trop fatiguée pour cela), mais leurs voix la bercent et lui permettent d'oublier son corps qui la brûle de partout, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants.

La plupart du temps, ce sont des médecins et des infirmières qui viennent vérifier l'état de santé dans laquelle elle est. Des fois, c'est sa mère, qui paraît toujours au bord des larmes, mais qui pourtant ne craque jamais. D'autres fois, c'est Santana, Brittany ou une autre personne du Glee Club, et ils pleurent, crient, chantent… Ils sont **vivants**.

(Elle est presque sûre que c'est grâce à ça qu'elle survit.)

x

Elle n'entend jamais la voix de Rachel.

(Elle est _certaine_ que c'est ce qui rend la douleur plus intolérable encore).

x

Elle est dans la salle blanche quand cela arrive.

Elle est en train de penser à Beth, lorsqu'une vague de souffrance envahit tout son corps. Au début, elle ne saisit pas ce qui se passe la salle blanche a toujours été synonyme de calme et de repos. Elle n'est pas sensée avoir mal.  
>Elle n'est pas sensée ressentir quoi que ce soit.<p>

Puis elle comprend. Le jour est arrivé.  
>Le jour où elle doit faire son choix.<p>

A peine se rend-t-elle compte de ce que cela signifie qu'elle se retrouve dans son lit d'hôpital. Mais cette fois, elle comprend tout ce que les gens autour d'elle disent.

Elle entend les médecins se lancer « Plus fort, on est en train de la perdre ! »  
>Sa mère sangloter « Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu <em>ohmondieu<em> »  
>Santana hurler.<br>Puck murmurer « Putain, Quinn, t'as intérêt à te réveiller sinon je… »  
>(Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, sa voix se brise et il laisse échapper ce qui sonne comme un gémissement.)<br>Brittany chuchoter un « Quinn… » qui ressemble trop à une question sans réponse.

Les autres personnes dans la salle sont elles aussi en train de pleurer ou de crier.  
>(Lorsqu'elle perçoit, au dessus du bruit, la voix de Kurt en train de réciter une prière, cela la frappe en plein cœur.<p>

Elle va peut-être mourir aujourd'hui.)

x

Elle n'entend toujours pas la voix de Rachel.

x

Le feu de la douleur la submerge, elle peine même à respirer désormais. Les voix se font de plus en plus lointaines, et elle a comme l'impression de tomber.

Au bout de quelques temps, elle cesse de lutter. Elle commence à prier.  
>Elle ne sait pas exactement qui, ni pourquoi, mais elle le fait quand même.<p>

Elle sent qu'elle va bientôt toucher le fond. Quand ce sera le cas, elle sait qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible.  
>Elle sera morte.<p>

_Faites qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas._

_Maman, soit forte. Je t'aime._

_Faites que je ne…_

« QUINN ! »

_Rachel ?_

x

« QUINN ! S'il te plaît… Je ne… »

Soudainement, elle arrête de tomber.  
>Elle souffre toujours, mais c'est comme si les pics de douleur s'espaçaient.<p>

Elle rirait presque, si elle en était capable. Elle savait depuis longtemps maintenant que Rachel avait l'étrange pouvoir de l'empêcher de faire les mauvais choix.

Cela marche aussi sur son corps, apparemment.

x

« Son cœur repart !»

Elle entend de nouveau de mieux en mieux les voix qui l'entourent.  
>Les cris et les pleurs ont laissé place à un chaos indescriptible, comme si tous s'étaient mis à parler en même temps.<p>

Puis, une voix surpasse celle des autres.

(_Celle de Rachel, évidemment_.)

Elle chante.

Quinn n'arrive pas encore à comprendre les paroles de la chanson, mais elle est sûre d'une chose : la voix de Rachel est probablement à ce moment précis le plus beau son qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

Le silence se fait rapidement dans la salle, et on ne distingue bientôt plus que la voix de Rachel. Même les moniteurs semblent se taire pour laisser la jeune fille chanter.

_Darkness to light_

_Moved from day into night to be near you_

_Still here I stand_

_I am sinking like sand in your sea_

Il lui semble que les autres personnes se sont mises à harmoniser, mais elle n'en est pas sûre. Les voix s'effacent en effet petit-à-petit les médecins l'ont probablement sortie de la chambre et l'amènent sûrement vers la salle d'opération.

_And I will breathe in, breathe out_

_Until you come in and out_

_Of view_

_Of view_

La manière dont Rachel tient la dernière note sonne presque comme une promesse.  
>De quoi, elle ne sait pas exactement.<p>

(_Faites simplement qu'elle la tienne._)

x

La première chose qu'elle remarque quand elle ouvre les yeux, c'est que sa chambre est beaucoup trop lumineuse.  
>Elle les referme aussitôt, et voit comme des paillettes dorées s'agiter sous ses paupières closes. Puis elle les réouvre prudemment, les laissant doucement s'habituer à la lumière.<p>

Elle peut bientôt voir ce qui l'entoure. Un plafond blanc, des murs d'un beige pâle plutôt morne, une fenêtre qui donne vue sur un arbre en fleurs et un ciel d'un bleu éclatant – une chambre d'hôpital typique.

Elle laisse ses yeux errer dans la pièce elle note, dans un coin, une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue plus tôt, et, rapidement, elle remarque sa mère assoupie sur une chaise à ses côtés, près des moniteurs divers et des perfusions.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler, pour se rendre compte tout de suite après qu'elle est totalement desséchée. Le seul son qu'elle réussit à émettre ressemble dangereusement à un croassement, mais cela suffit apparemment pour réveiller sa mère, qui ouvre immédiatement les yeux.

- Quinn !

Elle esquisse un léger sourire, ses lèvres gercées, plutôt douloureuses, ne lui permettant pas réellement d'aller plus loin. Elle essaie de nouveau de parler, et réussit cette fois (d'une voix plutôt faible cependant).

- Bonjour, maman.

- Oh, ma chérie ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je… (La voix de sa mère se brise elle prend sa main et murmure d'un ton étouffé :) Merci, mon dieu…

Elle voit quelques larmes s'échapper des yeux de sa mère, qui semble ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs nuits. Cette dernière quitte sa chaise, sans lâcher sa main, et déclare, en appuyant sur un bouton rouge pendant au bout d'un fil sur le côté du lit :

- J'appelle immédiatement le docteur, il faut qu'il t'examine tout de suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je suis sûre que mis à part quelques égratignures, il ne trouvera rien. Si Sue Sylvester m'a bien appris quelque chose, c'est comment m'en sortir dans les pires situations.

En disant cela, elle tente de se relever. Elle pose ses deux mains parallèlement à son corps, et appuie dessus pour soulever son buste.  
>C'est alors qu'elle s'en rend compte.<br>(Elle n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux vers sa mère pour comprendre qu'elle _sait_ aussi.)

Elle ne sent rien à partir de sa taille.  
>Elle ne sent pas ses jambes elle ne peut pas les bouger. Elle ne sent plus rien.<p>

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, elle pleure dans les bras de sa mère jusqu'à l'épuisement.

x

Putain !

Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être vulgaire, mais depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée, elle n'arrête pas de jurer.  
>Contre la vie, contre ce <em>putain de connard<em> de chauffeur qui lui est rentré dedans et qui s'en est sorti sans une égratignure, contre ses jambes qui n'arrivent pas à esquisser un seul petit mouvement. Contre Dieu.  
>Contre elle-même, aussi, parfois.<p>

En cet instant précis, elle est chez le thérapeute de l'hôpital, qui est censé l'aider à faire de la rééducation. Sauf que cela fait bientôt près d'une semaine qu'elle vient le voir tous les jours, et rien n'a changé. Elle ne peut même pas bouger le plus petit de ses orteils.

_Merde._

Il la regarde, et elle _déteste_ plus que tout cette étincelle de compassion qu'il a dans les yeux. Il soupire et lui dit d'un ton apaisant :

- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu t'es réveillée, Quinn. C'est tout à fait normal que tu n'aies pas encore retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes.

- Mais je n'ai pas fait un seul progrès depuis je vous vois ! C'est normal, ça ?

Le thérapeute soupire de nouveau, et la regarde d'un air sérieux avant de répondre :

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Aucun accident ne se ressemble, et je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir si c'est une période normale pour retrouver toutes ou du moins une partie de ses capacités.

Elle apprécie le fait qu'il soit sincère elle en a plus qu'assez des infirmières compatissantes et du ton éploré de sa mère qui lui promet que tout va bien se passer.

(Ca ne l'empêche pas de sentir son cœur se serrer un peu plus à ses mots.  
>Elle ne pourra peut-être plus jamais être une cheerleader. Plus jamais marcher, courir, danser.)<p>

Il remonte les lunettes sur son nez avant d'ajouter en souriant légèrement :

- Mais je te promets une chose : je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu puisses un jour à nouveau utiliser tes jambes.

Elle lui rend son sourire d'un air hésitant, le nœud qu'elle a dans la poitrine se desserrant un peu.

Elle espère que lui aussi tiendra sa promesse.

x

- Et là, il lui a balancé le chapeau à la tête ! T'aurais dû voir la gueule que tirait Sylvester !

Santana, qui est assise à sa droite, part dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle sourit elle-même légèrement, imaginant que l'air qu'arborait Sue Sylvester après que lui ait envoyé un chapeau à la figure devait en effet être assez hilarant. Brittany, de son côté, murmure d'un air peiné :

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas blessé le canard…

Santana secoue la tête et lui serre la main, souriant d'un air rassurant. Brittany retrouve immédiatement l'air joyeux qu'elle arborait quelques instants auparavant.

Elle les observe, toujours un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Elle est heureuse pour elles, bien sûr. Ce sont ses deux meilleures amies, après tout, et même si c'est parfois compliqué, notamment entre elle et Santana, elle aime les voir toutes les deux si bien l'une avec l'autre, simplement… amoureuses.

Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de leur en vouloir un peu.

Car les voir ainsi lui rappelle automatiquement une petite brune, à qui elle n'a _vraiment_ pas envie de penser ces temps-ci.

Elle secoue un peu la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Santana tourne les yeux vers elle, et, d'un ton doux qu'elle n'a que rarement entendu, dit :

- Tu nous manques, tu sais, Q. À Britt et moi, mais aussi à tout le monde au Glee Club.

La jeune cheerleader la regarde d'un air insistant, et elle comprend tout ce qu'elle veut dire sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer un mot de plus. Elle comprend aussi que Santana est prête à parler de tous ses problèmes (_de Rachel_), mais elle est fatiguée ce soir.

Trop fatiguée.

Elle hoche la tête, puis sent une main se glisser dans la sienne. Brittany.  
>Elle lève les yeux vers la blonde, qui, d'un ton hésitant, lance :<p>

- J'ai hâte que tu reviennes à McKinley, Quinn.

Elle repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, et fermant les yeux, elle répond en riant de manière presque inaudible :

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je dirai ça un jour, mais moi aussi.

x

Elle est en train d'écrire (elle fait ça souvent, ces temps-ci), quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils, pose son carnet sur la petite table à côté de son lit avant de lancer :

- Entrez !

Sous ses yeux surpris, Puck entre dans sa chambre, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Elle reste quelque temps interloquée, puis lui demande :

- Ce n'est pas l'heure du Glee Club, normalement ?

- Si, mais ces temps-ci, c'est pas vraiment… Enfin, je me suis dit que tu te faisais sûrement chier à mort, alors je suis passé te voir.

Il s'agite sur ses deux pieds, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. Il est pourtant déjà venu la voir, mais c'était toujours en compagnie de Sam, de Finn ou de Rory.

Mike et Tina sont eux aussi venu la voir, un soir, pour manger avec elle le plat chinois que Mike avait commandé (Tina n'était visiblement pas ravie de son choix). Mercedes, Blaine et Kurt sont déjà venu lui rendre plusieurs fois visite, Kurt insistant à chaque fois pour la maquiller à la perfection parce qu'« il faut être irréprochable dans toutes les occasions ». Mr Schuester a lui déposé des devoirs et des partitions « si elle voulait s'entraîner ».  
>Artie est passé, lui aussi. Ils ont beaucoup discuté, et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'elle ne s'y attendait.<br>(Elle se sent mal, presque _coupable_, quand elle pense que, sans l'accident, elle n'aurait pu jamais le savoir.  
>Elle ne se serait probablement jamais réellement intéressée à lui, à ce qu'il ressent.)<br>Santana et Brittany viennent tous les soirs, fidèles à leur poste. Même Sugar et Joe lui ont rendu visite.

(Rachel est la seule qui n'est pas venue.)

- Tu peux mettre les fleurs dans le vase, dit-elle en indiquant le vase posé sur la table à côté de la fenêtre. Pourquoi tu m'en as emmené, d'ailleurs ?

- J'sais pas… Dans les films, ils amènent toujours des fleurs aux gens qui sont à l'hôpital, donc… Ouais, c'est un peu con, conclut-il en grimaçant.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire alors qu'il s'assoit. Puis la chambre redevient silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Puck lance :

- Comment ça va, sinon ?

Elle hausse les épaules, avant de répondre :

- Comme quelqu'un qui passe ses journées à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas mal, mais je m'ennuie à mourir, à vrai dire. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que je peux te réciter le programme télé par cœur maintenant.

Il secoue la tête en souriant. Puis il prend un air plus sérieux et, d'un ton grave, demande :

- Sans déconner. Comment ça se passe ?

- Je… (Elle hésite avant de continuer :) J'en peux plus. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis dans ce putain d'hôpital, je ne suis même pas capable de bouger mes doigts de pieds, et R…

Elle s'interrompt brusquement, consciente d'en avoir trop dit. Puck ne la quitte pas des yeux, et ajoute, du même ton (un peu plus doux cette fois, cependant) :

- Elle est pas venue te voir, c'est ça ?

Elle hoche la tête, puis la repose sur son oreiller, soudainement épuisée.

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle… (Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et prend à la place sa main dans la sienne :) Tu l'aimes ?

Elle le regarde d'un air stupéfait, et, les yeux écarquillés, elle balbutie :

- Qu… Je…

- Juste… Dis-moi si tu l'aimes, Q.

- Je… Oui.

Elle ne se sent pas plus légère de lui avoir avoué, mais elle est quand même contente qu'il le sache.

Elle ne sait pas quand Puck a commencé à compter dans sa vie comme ça.  
>(<em>Sûrement entre le moment où j'ai couché avec lui et celui où j'ai vu Beth pour la première fois<em>.)

Elle se tourne vers lui, et demande à son tour :

- Tu l'aimes aussi, non ?

- Oui. Je pense. Mais je sais qu'entre nous deux, c'est impossible. Je… J'ai eu ma chance, et j'ai merdé.

Il se lève, regarde au loin, et ajoute :

- Mais c'est encore possible pour toi.

Il lâche sa main, et avant, de sortir, il lance :

- Ils ne se sont pas mariés. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle voulait pas le faire sans toi. (Il plonge son regard dans le sien, puis dit :) Je pense qu'elle comptait sur toi pour l'empêcher de faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie.

Sur ces mots, il part.

Elle ferme les yeux, et laisse son esprit dériver, pensant à la conversation qui vient de se dérouler. Elle essaie de s'empêcher de trop _espérer_, mais c'est peine perdue. Elle se résigne, et se tourne pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable, quand le bruit d'une porte qu'on pousse lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle laisse presque échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle voit la personne qui trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Non. C'est impossible. Je…_

- Rachel ?

x

Le silence dans lequel la chambre est plongée est pesant.

Elle sait qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose, _dire quelque chose, _mais c'est peine perdue. C'est comme si elle avait perdu toute faculté de réfléchir convenablement dès que la petite brune était rentrée.

(_C'est pas vraiment nouveau_.)

Elle arrive tout de même à lui sourire timidement, et cela semble être suffisant pour décider Rachel à s'approcher de son lit. Cette dernière ne la regarde pas, se contentant de fixer avec insistance le sol, et Quinn comprend rapidement qu'elle ne parlera pas sans son aide.

- B… Bonjour Rachel. Comment ça va ?

Elle comprend rapidement qu'il ne s'agit probablement pas de la question la plus intelligente qu'elle ait posée quand elle voit les deux grands yeux marrons remplis de larmes qui se posent sur elle. Elle panique un peu (voir Rachel pleurer ne l'a jamais vraiment _calmée_), toussote, et lance :

Ca… Ça ne va pas ?

(_Encore mieux, Fabray. Vraiment._)

Elle s'apprête à ajouter autre chose, mais Rachel la devance :

- Je suis désolée, Quinn. Tellement désolée.

- Que… ?

- Je… Je… (Rachel se tord les mains, un air désespéré se peignant sur le visage :) Je m'en veux tellement ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je… Je suis tellement _nulle_ !

- Non… Non, Rachel ! Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute.

- SI ! (Elle sursaute, n'étant pas habituée à entendre Rachel hurler de cette manière.) Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas été si _stupide_ et que je ne t'avais pas envoyé des messages alors que tu étais en train de conduire, tu ne serais pas sur ce lit d'hôpital dans… Dans cet état. Ce n'est pas JUSTE !

La petite brune se lève, les larmes coulant désormais librement sur son visage, et ajoute d'une voix étranglée :

- Je comprendrai tout à fait que tu m'en veuilles, Quinn. Que tu me détestes et que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler. Je… Si tu le souhaite, tu peux me frapper. Même le nez. Ce serait totalement compréhensible. Je ne suis qu'une petite conne égoïste, de toute façon, finit-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle ne peut rien dire, à la fois choquée par le fait d'entendre Rachel jurer, mais aussi car la situation lui rappelle énormément ce qui s'est passé deux ans auparavant, après que Finn ait appris qu'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

_Tout est tellement semblable et différent à la fois._

Elle soupire et dit d'un ton doux :

- Rachel, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute…

- Bien sûr que SI ! Je…

- Rachel.

Elle a prononcé son nom calmement mais avec assurance, et cela réussit à faire taire immédiatement la jeune fille en face d'elle. Son cœur se serre en l'observant Rachel a l'air encore plus dévastée que sa mère quand elle s'est réveillée. Elle reprend, toujours avec la même assurance :

- Rien de ce qui ne s'est passé n'est de ta faute. Tu ne m'as en aucun cas forcée à regarder les messages que tu m'envoyais, et pas plus à y répondre. Et tu es encore moins responsable du fait qu'un chauffard avec l'équivalent de 3 bouteilles de vodka dans le sang ait loupé le stop et me soit rentré dedans, OK ?

Rachel hoche doucement la tête, toujours en pleurs. Elle-même tente à nouveau de sourire, sourire auquel la petite brune répond enfin timidement.

(Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point ce sourire lui manquait.)

Elle se relève et murmure, tendant les bras :

- Viens là.

Rachel ne se fait pas prier et se jette presque dans ses bras, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle est rapidement envahie par l'odeur fruitée qui entoure la jeune fille, et elle a du mal à ne pas enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux pour la sentir encore mieux.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle le sent presque bien.

(_Presque_, parce qu'elle sait que Rachel ne fera jamais que ça. La serrer dans ses bras.

Et c'est tellement et si peu à la fois.)

x

_I wish I was your favorite girl_

_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_

_I w__ish my smile was your favourite kind of smile_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong> Comme d'habitude, ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. :) Les chansons sont Dreaming With A Broken Heart, de John Mayer ; Send Me The Moon de Sara Bareilles et Nicest Thing, de Kate Nash. Je vous les conseille vivement, elles font partie de mes chansons préférées !


End file.
